One of Us
}} |trophy =Bronze |footer = Xbox achievement image }} One of Us is a quest in Fallout 76. Quick walkthrough * Begin the quest by listening to the Welcome to the Whitespring holotape. * Travel to the Whitespring bunker and enter the vault. * Take a photo and collect either Urban Operative underarmor or Forest Operative underarmor from the dispenser. * Go downstairs and speak to MODUS. * Go to the Admissions room and either take the entrance questionnaire or speak to MODUS to skip it. * Take the system access tape from the dispenser next to MODUS. * Travel to Sugar Grove and load the tape into the SigInt system terminal, found in the main room with all the terminals. ** Initiate the external connection. * Retrieve the module instructions from an archival dispenser down the hallway. * Return to the Whitespring bunker and deposit the instructions in the collector machine. * Retrieve an uplink module from the dispenser near the collector. * Travel to the National Radio Astronomy Research Center and deploy the module using the connection platform on the roof. * Collect the contents of the care package which drops and then return to MODUS at the Whitespring bunker to complete the quest. Detailed walkthrough Quest stages |log10 = |stage11 =? |desc11 =Speak to MODUS |log11 =I've completed the questionnaire. Now I just need to speak to MODUS to get my results |stage12 =? |desc12 =Access the dispenser |log12 =Sounds like MODUS was happy with my exam score. He (they?) have something else he wanted before he'll let me in. I just need to access the dispenser. |stage13 =? |desc13 =Load the System Access Tape into a SigInt System terminal |log13 =I need to insert this "System Access Tape" into any terminal in Sugar Grove's Signal Intelligence room. MODUS will then connect himself to the facility and requisition an item I need to collect. He's also promised me some back-up. |stage14 =? |desc14 =Collect MODUS' lost data |log14 = |stage15 =? |desc15 =Return the instructions to the Whitespring |log15 = |stage16 =? |desc16 =Deposit the instructions in the collector |log16 =MODUS said I need to deposit the Sugar Grove tech in the collector against the far wall. |stage17 =? |desc17 =Access the dispenser |log17 =MODUS has constructed something for me using the tech I acquired from Sugar Grove. I just have to grab it from the dispenser. |stage18 =? |desc18 =Deploy the Uplink Module at the connection site |log18 =MODUS wants to reconnect to an orbital platform watching over Appalachia - the Kovac-Muldoon. To do it, he needs me to plug this (possibly explosive) "Uplink Module" into a platform he's specified. |stage19 =? |desc19 =Collect the items from inside the care package |log19 =MODUS and the Kovac are reunited at last. Hurrah? But MODUS did call in a "care package" from the orbital platform. I should head over and collect. |stage20 =? |desc20 =Return to the Whitespring |log20 =I collected all the goodies out of the Kovac's care package. Now I need to check in with MODUS. |stage21 =? |desc21 =(Quest completed) |log21 =MODUS has invited me to join his "Enclave". I can now explore the bunker ... though it sounds like I'll need additional clearances to access certain sections. |status21 =finish }} Notes * Any acquired mutations may be removed during the quest if Starched Genes at rank 2 has not been equipped. * The missile launcher, Bunker Buster, is awarded when the player speaks with MODUS at the end of this quest. This is a leveled weapon and can only be received once. If a player is just below level 50, postponing will net them a better weapon (level 40 damage:180, level 50 damage: 192). Category:Fallout 76 quests ru:Один из нас